Rags to Riches
by Frodosarrow
Summary: What happens when Claire's family wins the lottery jackpot? Read, and find out. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the way they talk.
1. Chapter 1

Claire pressed on the last rhinestone on to her cell phone. She smiled too herself. Ever since her mom had been succeeding in her job, they've been able to "splurge," a little.

"Ping!" went her phone. She picked it up, Massie. She smiled a little more, she was glad that she was being accepted by the Pretty Committee. She plucked at the keys.

Then a scream came from her mother, over the low roar of the television. "WE WON!" she shouted. Claire's mother was pretty level headed, so for her to be so ecstatic. She started pressing the buttons violently.

**ClaireBear: Come ovr now**

She pressed Send and ran into the room where her mom was still in hysterics. "Mom! What's going on?" But her mom, who had stopped screaming, was just staring in awe. Claire wished her dad was there, he was always able to find out what was going on.

"Mom?" Her mom pointed at the piece of paper. **The Lottery**, it read across the top. "Mom, did we win?" She looked at her mom, who slowly nodded her head.

"The six-billion dollar jackpot?" she whispered as se sat down on the couch. Again, another nod from her mother. "WE WON THE SIX-BILLION JACKPOT!"

Claire grabbed her mom, and span in circles with her. Then came a knock on the door, Massie. Massie! She couldn't wait to tell her new best friend that she was no longer the poor girl from Florida anymore.

She rushed to the door and opened it. There was Massie Block, holding her tiny dog Bean in her hands. "What is it?" She asked with a shiver, bracing herself from the cold night air.

Claire pulled Massie inside and hurried her to Claire's bedroom. Claire pushed open the door and told Massie to wait there for a second. She closed the door, and then ran back to her mom.

"Honey, I'm going to collect the money," Claire felt funny, was this all real? "Claire, did you hear me?"

"Mom, are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Does dad know?"

"Just got off the phone."

"Oh…my…gosh. Can I tell Massie?"

"Hmhm." She replied in a musical way.

With a smile and a little jump, Claire turned around, and ran back into her room. She opened the door, shut it, and ran over to her bed, where Massie was stroking Bean.

"Kuh-laire, what's going on?"

"Massie, my family just won the six-billion lottery jackpot."

"Eh-mygosh, really?" Claire was gleaming as she nodded her head in a spastic way. "Eh-mygosh…"


	2. Chapter 2

Claire was still jumping happily around the room. She ran over to her sound system, courtesy of the Blocks, and popped in her favorite CD. While Massie just sat on her bed,

_Eh-mygod, _She thought, _how is this possible? Claire is richer than I am! Kuh-laire, the I'm-so-poor-that-all-I-can-afford-is-Keds, Claire?_

Massie entered our world again to hear Bean making some noise. She realized she was petting her to hard, so she stopped. _Sorry Beanie._ She put her dog down on the bed and walked over to Claire.

"You know, you might not get all the money." She said, a tiny smile appeared on her lips, but she quickly forced it away. Then she wondered why was she trying to ruin this moment for her friend?

Claire stopped, "Yeah I know, but even if there's a lot more winners, we still get some cash!" Massie smiled while holding in her gut. Her friend was ruining this for her!

One thing though, what was she ruining?

Massie sighed, and retreated to her bed. "Kuh-laire, don't forget tomorrow's Friday," She smiled as she picked up Bean. "Since there's no school tomorrow, and you got money," She said rubbing her fingers together to express it. "Maybe we could go shopping, so you'll be ready."

Claire's face lit up. "That would be ah-mazing." Massie giggled to herself, it was funny to see Claire slowly pick up their lingo.

"Well, do you wanna come over now so we can plan it? I mean of course we _have_ to go with the others." Claire walked over to her stereo and turned it off, she turned around.

"Let's go," she flashed a big smile, and followed Massie out Claire's room.

At the edge of the hall, Massie tightened her robe around herself. She tapped her foot impatiently for Claire, who was putting on a coat and shoes. She envied her, because Massie would have to cross the wet spring lawn in slippers and a robe.

Claire came down the hall. Then Massie spun on her heel and opened the door. A cool breeze rushed in. Massie put down Bean, and told her to run home. Bean did likewise just, having fun on the way.

Massie smiled as she and her friend walked across the cool lawn to her house. She opened the door, and felt the warmth embrace her. Massie waved to her dad, as they passed the den, where he was reclining.

He put a finger up to his mouth. Massie rolled her eyes; her mom was already asleep. So they quietly ran up the stairs into Massie's room, where Bean was already situated.

Massie rushed onto her computer, and logged in. Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia, were all on. She told them what had happened, and gave them the details for tomorrow.

Feeling accomplished she printed the details out for Claire. She signed off, and spun around to see Claire, lying on her bed exhausted. She smiled. "Kuh-laire, they're all happy for you, and can't wait for tomorrow."

Massie stood up and walked over to the bed. She sat on it, and gave the paper to Claire. Who rolled off the bed, said a quick good bye, and walked to the guesthouse.

Massie laid on her bed. Then perked up. Hello? Mall tomorrow, yeah. Time to get ready. So she pulled out her mannequin and started collaborating her outfit.

Then, retreated to her bed. She wiggled in to the soft covers, and pulled them up to her chin. Closed her eyes, and let sleep overcome her.


	3. Chapter 3

Massie awoke from her restless sleep. Why was Claire bothering her so much? Why did Claire have to become rich? Why did Claire win!

She sat up with a sigh. She groped around for cell, until she found it. She turned it on to look at the time. **5:30 A.M.** "Gah!"

She put down her phone, and rolled on her side, trying to fall asleep. Nothing. She laid there for two hours, tiny thoughts nibbling at her mind and sanity, until she could take it no longer.

She sat up, and shoved a purple pillow into her face. Then started screaming. Why was this happening? She stopped, and noticed tears streaming down her face.

Why was she acting like this? Shouldn't she be happy for her friend? Then she thought about it. She should, it just wasn't going to happen.

She looked at her cell again, **7:30 A.M.** She rolled off her bed, and decided a nice long soak might make her feel better.

She grabbed all the oils and creams that she could find that were for a "home spa." She grabbed the softest towels she had, and walked into her bathroom.

About an hour later, she walked out feeling much better. Changed back into her pajamas and looked at her phone once more. **8:11 A.M.** She sighed, as she thought a couple hours back.

She walked down the stairs, to feel a little thing brush past her leg in a flash. Massie looked at the bottom of the stairs. Sure enough, there was Bean. She smiled, "Beanie, come here!"

The tiny dog sprinted the stairs till; she reached Massie, her beloved owner. Massie scooped up her little pet, and kissed Bean on the head.

After Massie had finished her bowl of fresh fruit, she ran upstairs to get ready. She entered her room, and strolled over to her mannequin. Then she transferred the clothes from it to herself.

She glided to the full-length mirror to examine herself. She smiled as she scanned from the top to bottom. Hair, perfectly lying on her shoulders. Neck, covered in cute little necklaces. I pink shrug, and a brown tank top underneath it. She looked at her pink-corduroy-mini-skirt.

She went into her closet and took out a pair of brown flats, and a pink Coach purse that matched her shrug and skirt. Massie smiled, at herself, she felt like perfection.

"Just a few details missing," she murmured under her breath. She applied some makeup to her face, and pulled out a shade of lip-gloss. She wasn't in the mood for the Glossip Girl.

Then she strolled downstairs, and out into the spring morning, where both Claire, and Isaac, they're driver, were waiting for her.

"Let's go!" Claire said as she wiggled with excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire smiled as she plopped onto her bed in the Block's guesthouse. She sat up and looked back over at the pile of bags she had dropped at her doorway. Claire felt satisfied that she could buy all this stuff. She still was surprised when her mom handed Claire her latest pay check. "We won't be needing this for a while," she said with a smile as she handed over a large wad of bills to Claire.

Now Claire was back from her first time she was actually shopping with the Pretty Committee. She felt for the first time that she really did belong in Westchester. She looked around her room, she figured they would move soon, but now, Claire didn't know if she wanted to. Just at that moment she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," Claire called softly.

Her mother flung open the door. "Honey!" she exclaimed, "We got all of the money! Your father and I are gonna look for houses in the morning! I heard there's a bunch of new houses by OCD, and they're mansions! We might be living in a mansion!" Claire, looked at her mom who was the most giddy than she had ever seen her.

She couldn't help but hug her mom. "Mom! I can't believe this is actually happening! It's all happening so fast!" Then she broke out of it, grinning.

Her mom nodded, and jumped up to leave. Claire confusingly looked at her mom. Knowing this language Claire used she replied, "I have to tell your brother!"

When her mom was gone, she phoned Layne to come over ASAP and texted Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee the great news. Then, she leaned off her bed to pick up some bags. Instinctively, she pulled out her new clothes and started putting them away. In a cool shiver down her spine, she realized that maybe she shouldn't be putting away her things yet. After all, knowing her father, they might be moving pretty soon.

Layne walked into her bedroom door fifteen minutes later. Claire expected some slurping noise form that disgusting yogurt Layne had been carrying around for some time now, or at least some kind of sound from another type of food being eaten, but there was nothing. So when Layne greeted her as she flopped onto Claire's bed, Claire, who had been at her desk texting Kristen, jumped.

Claire spun around from her chair, "LAYNE, you scared me!"

"Yeah, I've been doing that a lot lately," she replied as Claire got up from her chair and sat among her T-shirt pillows.

"What happened?" Claire asked, although she knew that before she got the answer out to that she would have to tell Layne why she asked her to come over so urgently. Claire still wanted to know, so she decided to nonchalantly playing with one of the pillows. She sighed as she caught that expression on her friend's face that allowed her to know that she wasn't going to tell till she did.

"Okay," Claire said, "Well, we just won six-billion dollars." She looked up at her scornful friend to await the sarcastic remark would come out of her mouth, but it didn't come out the way Claire was expecting. Instead Layne smiled as she came closer to congratulate her friend.

"That is great, Claire!" She lowly whistled, "That's a lot of money. Wonder watch'a gonna do with it. I know you can give it to that Layne kid, she deserves it!" Claire smiled old Layne. "Okay, so when you moving out of that drone's home?" she asked as she thrust her thumb toward Massie's house.

"My parents are looking at some houses tomorrow."

"Which ones?"

"My mom said the new ones by OCD."

Another whistle, "I've seen those before. They're bigger than Massie's house. I think they're even bigger than that Alicia's too."

Claire's eyes grew huge, "I knew that they were mansions, but that big?"

"Well it's been nice knowing ya," Layne said simply as she saluted Claire, "You'll never be able to find your way out through all those rooms. You'll starve to death. Then a few years later, your parents will com into that room where your rotting corpse is, and go, 'No wonder why we haven't seen her since we've moved!'"

Claire playfully pushed Layne to the ground. Layne then returned the favor by slapping Claire across the face. Then the whole thing blew up into a crazy fight that only ended when Claire's father walked in to tell Layne time to go.

After Layne left Claire, felt empty, and wondered. What will my life be like now?


	5. Chapter 5

Kristen sadly looked around her tiny bedroom, and looked down at her little phone screen. A short while ago, Claire had just signed off.

Claire was the one person who could actually relate to her. Kristen didn't have a lot of money and neither did Claire, but now that Claire's family had six-billion dollars, well everything would be different.

She sighed as she pulled up her history notes and book. They had a test tomorrow, and she knew that acing it was important. Then she shook her head as she thought this, every grade was important to her. No good grades, no scholarship, no life.

This theory couldn't help but make Kristen feel more depressed. She sighed again. She was only in seventh grade! Life shouldn't be like this! The more she thought and thought about, she began to feel like she despised the rest of the Pretty Committee. After all, they didn't have to worry about anything! They didn't have to keep up good grades so they go to the school!

Kristen tried focusing on her notes, but reading about the Great Depression just mocked her even more. Besides that, she felt very alone. She had no one to talk to. She was tempted to pick up the phone and call someone, but the Great Depression kept calling her.

So she turned off any other thought and just studied, like a drone, but she hated herself for doing it. She hated herself for never being as spontaneous as the others.

Kristen studied every last detail she had. She worked on her math, and then fell asleep on her desk, with calculations still whirling in her head.

Kristen was awoken the next morning by the strands of light peaking through her window. She gathered up her papers and pulled on some clothes that Dylan bought her yesterday. She grimaced as she saw the price. It reminded her too much of last night.

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and applied her makeup. Then Kristen sat down just long enough to drink some orange juice and have a piece of toast. She grabbed her favorite book of puzzles and walked out of the old brick building where she lived into the bright sun.

She decided to wait at the curb for Massie. She promptly sat down on the sidewalk, allowing the sun to beat down on her hair. Kristen pulled out her puzzle book, and worked on the jumbled words.

A few minutes later a limo pulled up, and the door opened. She got up and brushed herself off as she walked towards the door. She smiled to see some of her friends, Claire, Massie, and Dylan. She slid into her favorite seat, and continued to work on her puzzles.

Kristen heard Claire and Dylan jabbering away about something, but she didn't hear Massie. Not a good sign, she looked up at Massie who was kind of glaring at her. Kristen half smiled, awaiting Massie's comment.

"Kristen, do you have to do your puzzles? I mean why can't you just act social for once?" Kristen, felt the stare of Claire and Dylan. She knew that they weren't watching her in the same attitude as Massie had been.

Kristen helplessly put down her puzzles and pencils, and slid over to Dylan and Claire. They told her not to worry, and that Massie does that to everyone. She told them that it really didn't bother her, but in a way it did.

"Why does Massie get to tell us what to do?" Kristen asked them. They both looked at her.

"I guess that's just the way she is," Dylan replied.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kristen said, "One thing though, how come it's not okay for me to be doing something else, but its okay for Massie?" She lightly inclined her head toward Massie, who had not heard any of the conversation and was quietly working on her palm pilot.

They were all silent while this thought settled in. Then Massie looked up, and quickly closed her work. Kristen was able to get a tiny peak of it though. She saw only two words, but it allowed her to be in on Massie's little secret. They were:

**Why Claire?**


	6. Chapter 6

Massie smiled pleasantly, trying to make everything look alright. "That was Alicia." She said quickly.

"On your palm pilot?" asked Dylan. This surprised everyone, after all Kristen was by far wittier than Dylan, who, not to mention is normally slow.

"Uh…well…it was by…e-mail." Massie stammered. She smiled again. Dylan and Claire seemed satisfied by this answer and continued talking, but Kristen prolonged an unfulfilled expression before turning back to the others.

Massie scooted over to the others, and lightly talked in the conversation on which were the best bikinis to wear during Spring Break.

"Dylan, I can't believe you get to go to Florida for Spring Break!" exclaimed Claire.

"Claire, you're loaded now you can probably visit Florida too," pointed out Kristen.

"Oh yeah, I guess you are right," she replied a bit flustered, "I do really miss my old home though."

"Puh-lease Claire," Massie said, "Once you see your new house you won't think twice about that dinky, old, Floridan house."

"Floridian," corrected Kristen.

"Whatever," Massie said tossing it aside, "The point is…" Massie never was able to finish the statement, because the car was stopped and Alicia opened the door.

"Hey," Alicia said flashing her perfect smile. She sat next to Claire, "Who would ever think that Claire here would one day be the richest of us all?" She laughed along with everyone else, that is, beside Massie.

When they stopped, Kristen remarked, "Wow, you're in a good mood." Massie glared at her.

"Well," she said with a small smile. "You know that new, totally hot guy at Briarwood?" She paused looking about at the others ignoring Massie sour face. "He asked me out!"

"Eh-mygosh! Tyler asked you out?" cried Dylan. "No wonder! Gawd you two will look so cute together!" She leaned over to pick up her Coach wristlet that had fallen on the floor.

Massie set back into the black leather seats, and played with her compact. She didn't like this everyone was happier than her. Well everyone but Kristen, but then again she couldn't be sure about that.

When they reached their school, Alicia pulled everyone out of the limo, and led them to the closest of the new mansions. They all looked at it gawking, it was humongous. Kristen pulled out one of the pamphlets from the for sale sign.

She whistled, "44 rooms, and its on 27 acres of land. Wow! The price is about a billion dollars!" Massie stood thinking about that that was a whole lot bigger than Alicia house which was bigger than her own. This thought made her feel queasy.

They all started to head towards the school, but each step only proved harder than the last. Her feet weighed down, and her vision blurred. She fell behind and gave a little yelp. She could only think about two things: 1. That she was about to loose everything to Claire, every single title that hadn't been ripped away from her already, and 2. She couldn't get her new Juicy outfit, by fainting on the grass.

She tried calling again. This time Dylan and Claire turned around, and ran to help while shouting for the others to help. Then black.

Soon the blackness disappeared and the sight of a hospital room came into view.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Oh my god guys. I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. I have had a giant writer's block. I don't know how many times I've erased part of this chapter. Yeah sounds a little compulsive right? **

**Also, sorry that my chapters aren't that long, it's just the way I tend to write.**

**Well anyway I promise that I will update soon.**

Claire had heard a soft call and she turned around. She had seen a pale white Massie swaying violently. Running while calling for the other girls, she and Dylan made it just in time as Massie collapsed.

Alicia ripped out her phone and called 911. Within minutes the ambulance arrived. Claire and the others watched as they pulled the limp Massie away. The same question was on their mind, _Will she be okay?_

They were able to get to the hospital and sat in the waiting room. Soon they were joined by Massie's parents. The doctor came out shortly to give them the deal.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Shoney," said the tan man. "Massie will be okay, but she needs a lot of rest. It seems that she has gone through some emotional shock, and amount she's not used to, so her body just gave out."

Claire looked at the Block's; they seemed relieved, but puzzled, after all what kind of emotional distress could cause Massie to faint?

Dr. Shoney continued to drone to Massie's parents, but she didn't care about that. She reviewed what had happened recently in the past couple of weeks.

Then it hit her. Was it because the Lyon's are now richer than the Block's? Eh-mygosh. Massie did faint right after they saw what could be her new house.

Kristen leaned into Claire who was looking pale. "What's wrong Claire?"

"Oh…uh nothing." Claire tried to straighten herself out. Now was not a time to look like an LBR, especially when Massie was sick because of her. At the same time though, Claire was pissed because Massie was supposed to be her best friend. How come she could never just be happy for Claire once?

"Are you sure?" Kristen pressed.

"Ok, maybe not," Claire admitted hoping that she could trust Kristen more than the others.

"Well then it's a good thing that we're in a hospital isn't it?" She laughed. Claire forced a smile. Kristen frowned. "You really aren't feeling good, why?"

"Because, I think Massie fainted, because I'm richer than her now," She whispered making sure that Dylan and/or Alicia heard. Claire looked into Kristen's face. "Why am I getting the feeling that you already knew this?"

"Well, I kind of did. I saw some of what Massie was writing in her palm pilot. I had no idea though that this would upset her this much."

"Me neither." Kristen hugged Claire.

"Eh-mygosh! What's wrong Claire?" Dylan bubbled. Claire grimaced. She really didn't want to tell the other two.

"Ugh, I think it's the smell or something, I'm just like totally not feeling so great." Dylan nodded.

"I know what you mean. This place is so drab!"

"Drab?" Kristen asked.

"My mom," Dylan explained. "She wants me to use a broader vocabulary. So I'm trying to start by bring back old words."

Claire wrinkled her nose. "Please tell me you aren't going to bring back wiggedy-whack or groovy."

"Why didn't I think about that? Groovy is overdue for a makeover!" She exclaimed beaming at the new word. Kristen groaned. "What you don't like it either? Psh, I bet Alicia would appreciate groovy."

"What would I appreciate?" Alicia asked as she glided over at the sound of her precious name.

"The word groovy." Dylan wiggled a little.

"Ew, I thought they outlawed that word." Alicia and Kristen laughed. Claire forced another smile. Her mind just wouldn't get off the whole Massie thing. Dylan pouted.

"Think it's a groovy word."

"Yeah, sure and you can only describe it with itself?" Kristen retorted.

"Huh?" Dylan cocked her head. "Seriously Kristen that did not make sense. I bet you don't even know what that is supposed to mean."

"Of course I do." She winked.

"Ugh! You are so confusing." Dylan held up a finger. "Don't answer to that."

They all laughed. Even though Claire did so, she felt very isolated from the rest of them. Why couldn't she just let go of it? So what if Massie didn't want to be happy for her? The only person Massie was ever really happy for seemed to be herself.

The girls were still laughing when Dr. Shoney came near them. "Hello girls, do you want to see Massie?" They nodded eagerly. He chuckled. "Well you'll have to wait. When Massie wakes up we'll first allow her parents to see her, then you can all go in."

"How long will it take?" Claire asked biting her lip. She hoped it wouldn't be long.

"Maybe a few minutes, maybe an hour, it's hard to tell, because it's different for everyone."

Great, Claire thought. Why don't you just wait a couple of days to get up Massie? Instinctively Claire raised her fingers to her mouth so she could chew on something. Alicia swatted Claire's hand.

"I don't think so Kuh-laire."

"Why?" She whined.

"Uh duh, it's gross just like those sugar coated junk you eat."

"Well what am I supposed to do then?"

"Be normal; don't think about all of that. Keep yourself entertained like the rest of us do."

Claire sighed, had she really expected to get a better answer from Alicia? The next two hours thirteen minutes and forty-two seconds, was pure, sick torture to Claire.

Sure she had tried to do what Alicia said. And she succeeded on the outside, but on the inside every second wracked her guilt. But at very long last, Dr. Shoney came to take them to Massie.

"Wow, that took her forever," Dylan chattered. They all nodded in agreement.

"I know, but I can't wait to see her!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Me too," Claire and Kristen said at the same time.

Dr. Shoney led them down long halls with ugly linoleum on the floor, and stained white walls. None of them, wanted to know what might had made some of the more colorful stains.

Massie's room was 24. They opened the door and there was Massie. Flipping through the TV channels while complaining about the lack of style and comfort the room had.

Massie was definitely back.


End file.
